


In Addition

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Dates, Flirting, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, Phil Lives, flirty Phil, trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are happy now that they're together; until someone comes back from the dead and stirrs up some old Star Spangled feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Addition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/gifts).



> Gift Fic and my first trio I guess it could've been worse, Sorry for taking so long on this Ryder! Waahhh

Since Steve had found Bucky three months ago they had become best friends once again, more than best friends. When he thought back Steve wondered if his feelings for Bucky had always been there in the back of his mind but he always knew it was something they couldn't do. The good thing about the future is society is much more accepting of gay relationships than they were back in nineteen-forty-one and he was glad of that, sure things still weren't perfect but they had made a lot of progress. His relationship with Bucky had become one much closer than friendship when he finally told him how he felt and Bucky told him he felt the same. Steve never thought it was even a possibility but he couldn't help the feeling inside at how happy that had made him.

Things had been going great until one day while the Avengers were in the tower they had a surprise visitor, Phil Coulson had decided to come by unannounced the room was ingulfed in silence when they turned to see him smiling cheekily as he walked in from the elivator. Most of them stared in bewilderment until Natasha silently walked up to him and slapped him across the cheek, Phil didn't look very surprised but didn't have time to be when she pulled him into a hug a moment later.

"How the Hell?" Clint asked crossing his arms also angry at being left in the dark, she pulled away as Phil quickly hid his face of relief that she didn't completely hate him.

"There's no time to explain, I'll send you all a full report on my recovery but right now I need your help." They all looked angry but being the Avengers they knew that whatever it was Shield needed help with was something they would have to pull together to defeat like they had done in the battle of New York whether they are angry at Phil or not.

"So, you come in here after months of hiding and ask us for help?" Tony was obviously annoyed at his audacity because they had all mourned and were finally moving on then he had to come back and open up the wound.

"I don't expect you to understand Mr. Stark but once you read my report I'm sure you'll unerstand at least a little better." Tony crossed his arms and just glared.

"I think we need to hear him out, there's obviously something out there that's too much for Shield to control and I don't know about all of you but I'm just glad to know Agent Coulson is back and well." Steve piped in and everyone stood silently for a few moments but finally nodded in agreement, Bucky was standing at Steve's side watching and he knew that look his boyfriend is making now its the same look he used to give Peggy when he'd say something stupid by accident then Agent Coulson looked at Steve and smiled softly but his eyes faultered, Bucky could tell he didn't look at any of ther others quite that way.

"Thank you, Captain." 

OOO

They spent the next hour going over the mission with the agent and had dinner, as far as Bucky could tell Steve and him didn't cross any more words that night and it was as if the tension had warn off by the time Phil was ready to leave. Phil stood up from the table checking his watch.

"I best be going, you know where to find me." tossing a business card on the table he straightened his tie and turned to leave almost bumping into Bucky who was standing at Steve's side. "I don't think we've properly met. I'm Phil Coulson with Shield." He held his hand out and Bucky took it to shake.

"Sargeant James Barnes." Phil grinned with a nod.

"I know." Bucky smirked at him as the agent pulled his hand away. "It's an honor to finally meet you." He nodded his fairwell at Steve and made his way towards the Elevator, Steve followed him to the door.

"Phil." he called him quietly and he halted his steps and turned to him and folded his hands in front of him. "You- you look good." Phil smiled softly and looked down.

"Thanks, you too. I'm sorry it's been so long, you'll understand once you get to read the report." Steve nodded and burried his hands in his pockets.

"I'm just glad you're okay. You're okay right?"

"I'm great, a little rusty." Steve laughed once and shrugged his shoulder. "So, you and Bucky huh..." Steve blushed lightly and nodded.

"How could you tell?" 

"Just a feeling, I'm glad you're happy and I hope the best for you both, really." Steve felt relieved that there wasn't any bad blood between them or so Phil doesn't seem like there is.

"I'm sorry, had I known.."

"No, I didn't expect you to wait on me forever and you thought I was dead. Things are different now, probably for the better." He reached out and set a hand on his shoulder and squeezed just lightly. "Good night, Steve." He pulled away and went onto the Elevator.

"Good night, Phil." Steve watched until the doors closed before he turned back to Bucky and walked the space of the room to taking his hand. Bucky rose a brow at him and decided he'd pretend he hadn't heard their conversation.

OOO

The next moring Steve slid into the booth across the table from Bucky while they had breakfast at that diner down the street they liked, Steve had been quiet most of the morning during their run and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Bucky at all. He watched as Steve distractedly flipped through the menu again.

"Hey Babe, why don't you put down the menu and tell me what's bothering you?" Steve stared at him over the plastic like a deer caught in headlights. "We both know you're going to get the sampler breakfast with endless pancakes so give it a rest." he teased and was glad he got a smile from the other man as he took his menu away from him.

"Its nothing really," Steve shook his head and he had just been thinking a lot about Phil, it was messing with his head and emotions more than he thought it might; Bucky gave him that look that said 'I know you better than that.'

"What's the story with the agent?" Steve blushed and was embarrased Bucky could read him so well.

"He and I well..." Steve hesitated and shook his head.

"You what? Had sex?" Steve looked surprised, shaking his head.

"No, nothing like that. We kissed, once and it was a long time ago." Bucky rose a brow and crossed his arms.

"So he's your ex?"

"No, we weren't anything really. I was planning to ask him out after taking down Loki and well he died and I had to get over that. Seeing him again, I don't know it shouldn't matter."

"But it does." Bucky filled in and Steve nodded in defeat and stared at the table.

"I'm sorry, Buck. It doesn't mean anything and I'd never give you up for anyone." Bucky smiled across the table at him picking up his menu nonchalantly.

"Well, he wasn't bad looking and he seemed like a nice guy." Steve shrugged still staring at the table. "I think you should take him out." Steve looked up surprised.

"No, that is not happening."

OOO

Steve had completely forgotten about the conversation over the last few weeks as the Avengers and Shield teamed up once again to take down Ultron, it was rough and they all felt as if they had been put through World War III but once it was done food and sleep were the first priorities, Bucky had promised Steve a romantic dinner out and the next day after they had recovered they did just that. Instead of taking the motorcycle the boys got dressed nice and took out one of Tony's cars and that's saying something.

Bucky had kept his promise when they pulled up to one of the nicest restuarants in town, they walked in arm and arm; Steve smiling brightly just glad to be away from the tower for a few hours with his sweetheart but he was puzzled when they got to the counter and the reservation was set for three. Steve gave him a curious look and all Bucky could do is chuckle.

"Trust me Babe it'll be fine." 

"Are you going to tell me what's going on here?" he was becoming more frustrated when he was only answered with a laugh as they followed their waiter to the table. Steve quit asking questions and just stared surprised to see Phil already sitting at the table the waitress was motioning towards, Phil stood up smiling shyly at the duo as they approached. The waitress set down the menus then left.

"This is a surprise." Steve gasped and was actually blushing a little pink.

"A pleasant one I hope?" the agent said and Steve perked up a bit.

"Of course." he turned to Bucky who was smirking at him.

"Well, you boys have a good time and Agent don't keep him out too late." Bucky clapped Steve on the shoulder before he turned to leave but Steve caught him by the arm.

"You're not leaving are you?" Steve glanced at Phil nervously and Bucky thought it was just the cutest thing.

"By all means join us if you'd like, I'd like to get to know you a little better myself." They were both surprised at the invite coming from the agent who winked and caught them both off guard.

"Please Buck?" Steve's eyes were doing that puppy dog look and so Barnes had to give in, with a sigh he nodded and sat down at the table. The other two following him.

"If you insist." Phil smiled at the two lovely men and thought this was going to be an interesting night. Bucky hadn't meant to third wheel and he hadn't meant to move in on Steve's guy but he was learning what it was Steve saw in him. Brave, good humored, handsome and a gentleman but what surprised him was how much he could be a flirt; equally winking at each man, setting a hand on Steve's knee under the table while smiling at Bucky and telling a joke. 

It was like an unspoken agreement when they left the restuarant that something unusual but exciting had just happened. 

They walked with Phil to his shiny red car to say their goodbyes.

"I had a good time, I'm glad you stayed." Phil tossed at Bucky who smiled and winked back.

"I'm beginning to see what Steve likes about you so much." Steve blushed burrying his hands into his pockets.

"I like Steve a lot, I like you both a lot." 

"I'm standing right here." Steve cut in as they talked about him like he wasn't even there.

"Yes you are." Phil's eyes wandered him from the floor up making him blush all over again.

"So, do I get a kiss?" Bucky flirted and Steve looked at him wide eyed, Phil smiled flirtasciously before he stepped closer pulling Bucky down by the tie to kiss him, Bucky setting his hands on his hips it was a slow kiss which Phil pulled away from before it could get too heated. Seeing the two men he liked kissing each other was getting Steve excited in a way he didn't think would happen. He should be jealous but he just wanted them to do it again.

"Do you want one too?" Phil asked and had the decency to at least look abashed by it, Steve looking to Bucky for approval who nodded pushing him towards the agent that didn't waste any time in kissing him much the same way. "Good night Sargeant, Steve." he said as Steve pulled away blushing. Phil climbed into his car feeling extremely successful and peeled out leaving both men in his wake. They stood silently staring where he had sped off for a few moments before Bucky took Steve's hand.

"I think we should ask him out next time too, don't you?" Steve nodded dumbfounded squeezing Bucky's hand.

"Absolutely."

-The End

**Author's Note:**

> That's it then, I hope you liked it!


End file.
